


Sleepy Piggyback Rides

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chase cares for his boyfriend, Henrik needs to get to bed at reasonable times, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My post to be exact, Piggyback Rides, They're adorable :), uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Chase finds Henrik half-asleep at his desk and gets him to bed so they can both sleep.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Doctor Schneeplestein, Doctor Schneeplestein/Chase Brody, Schneeplebro
Kudos: 19





	Sleepy Piggyback Rides

Chase knocked on the door to Henrik's office. "Hen, can I come in?" he called through the door. "It's midnight." There was no response, so he tried the door. Unlocked. He pushed open the door and entered.  
Henrik was sitting at his desk, trying not to hit his head on the wood. He was clearly trying to stay awake. Sighing, Chase waltzed over and leaned next to him. "Can you hear me?" The doctor slowly looked up and wearily blinked at him.  
"Yeah, I'm just finishing some research," he muttered, trying to sit up. His arm left the desk, and his head smacked back down. Chase cringed and flinched, feeling back for his boyfriend. "See? I just need a quick nap..."  
"Bullshit!" The vlogger leaned him back in his chair and clicked his tongue. "I know your chair is comfy, and you like doing research, but you need to come to bed." He put his hands on his hips.  
"Just a few more minutes..." Henrik started, but Chase had heard enough. He scooped Henrik out of his chair with some difficulty and set him on the desk. Then, he turned around and pointed at his back.  
"Get on," Chase said, gesturing again. Henrik did, wrapping his arms around Chase's neck and his legs around Chase's midsection. The sleepy doctor nuzzled into the nape of his neck. "Hold on, it's just a minute or two..."  
Chase held Henrik's legs and began to walk, going out of the room and closing the door to the office. They went down the hall, down another hall, and they reached their room. His hand left Henrik's leg and opened the door, before dumping his boyfriend onto the bed. Henrik sighed and tiredly wrestled off his clothes.  
"You need to stop staying up so late," Chase mumbled, throwing his shirt into the hamper in the corner of the room and reaching for another shirt. "You're gonna mess your back and eyes up worse."  
"My back isn't messed up."  
"Your bad posture says otherwise." Chuckling a little, Chase put on a new pair of shorts as well and threw Henrik's clothes into the hamper. "Honey, you should take tomorrow off. We can go out and spend some quality time together."  
Henrik smiled at sat up, feeling his face where it smacked on the desk. It was a little red, but it wasn't bleeding or anything. "You're right. Now come on, I wanna sleep." The doctor lay down, and Chase followed suit, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I love you, Honey," Chase whispered, stroking Henrik's hair.  
"I love you too..." His voice trailed off, and a minute later he was snoring softly. Small breaths punctuated by a little whistle. Chase giggled, and a few minutes later he was snoring too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the thing I posted last night on Tumblr. I have a headcanon that Henrik enjoys piggyback rides in general, but I needed some Schneeplebro content.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
